1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to subsea electrical systems and, more specifically, to a subsea electrical distribution system comprising a subsea circuit breaker.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to aspects of art that may be related to aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The petroleum industry has seen an increase in interest in the placement of pumping and/or processing equipment for fluids produced from subsea wells on the sea floor. Subsea pumping and processing system are particularly suited for challenging environments, such as the deep sea and Arctic, which are difficult to support from fixed platforms or floating production units. Subsea hydrocarbon production fields may comprise many subsea wells extending over hundreds of square miles. Therefore, subsea pumping and/or processing equipment may be required to be placed at several locations many miles apart.
Power for the subsea pumping and/or processing equipment must be supplied from a fixed platform, a floating production unit, or from land. Thus, power cables may be needed to cover extreme distances, possibly a hundred miles or more. The greater the number of pumping and/or processing units in a production field, the greater the number of power cables extending over these long distances are needed. Such systems are complicated and expensive.